


Mando Pups

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Little baby Mandos being Baby Mandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Who's the actual runt?





	Mando Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and Dagorlad Fett belong to the amazing and talented OutcastTrip1995! As for Vizsla, or rather Jax Vizsla, that old grump is mine.
> 
> We've made yet another series, but you get to witness some pretty hilarious shenanigans in the future! This is going to be fun!

Dagorlad quietly sat on the floor in front of the baby who was seated in his brother’s lap while their uncle, Myles and Uncle Jax discussed something about Death Watch.

Fenn stared right back at him curiously with big, blue eyes which incited Dag to start making faces at him, resulting in Fenn giggling. “What’s so funny, Fenn?” Myles asks as his attention was drawn away from the meeting to look at the boys with a teasing smile. “Is _Dag’ika_ being silly?”.

“Kitty!” Fenn declared as he reached out for Dagorlad.

“Would you mind, Myles?” Talan asks as he adjusted Fenn a bit.

“Nah. If Minnie trusts Hondo ta hold him, Ah don’t see the harm in lettin’ yer brother hold ‘im.” Myles responds with a wave of dismissal and smirked at Dagorlad. “As for you, let ‘im loose if ya want, just keep an eye on him. He’s overly curious like his mama.”.

Dagorlad gave a slight nod as Talan helped Fenn stand and allowed him to toddle over to Dagorlad. “Whoa, careful!” Dag says as he caught the little runt when he tripped. “C’mere, runt.”.

“Not a runt!” Fenn whines as Dagorlad set him on his lap then smooshed the older boy’s face with both hands, looking him in the eyes. “Kitty’s a runt!”.

“I’m bigger then you are, runt.”.

“Nuh-uh.”.

“Yea’-huh.”.

“Nuh-uh!”.

“An’ you look like a kitty! Runt!” Fenn argued as he kept smooshing Dag’s face with a determined look.

Myles gave a slight nod. “He ain’t wrong at that one, runt.” Myles pointed out as he watched them with bright green eyes, winking at Dagorlad as he returned to the discussion and Talan moved to join the three men. “Careful not to hurt each other.”.

“Yea’, yea’.” Dagorlad muttered as he held Fenn, letting out a playful growl which seemed to startle the little runt before he giggled. “You’re lucky tha’ you’re cute.”.

“Why?”.

“‘Cause ya’re annoyin’.” Dagorlad remarks as he raised his hand and smirked at his _ba’vod’ika_. “Y’know, Fenn, it’s been ‘while since we played Tickle Monster.”.

“No! No tickle monster!” Fenn cried as he tried to slip away, only for Dagorlad to tuck him againt himself and start tickling Fenn’s tummy which resulted in more giggles from Fenn as he started trying to wrestle with Dag’s hand. “Boo! Tal! Help!”.

“Busy, kiddo.” Myles singsonged as the other adults all started chuckling at the sight. “’Sides, it builds character.”.

Myles let out a slight yelp as Uncle Jax leaned close to him. “Your father’s still ticklish so he’s quite right.” The man remarks as Myles glared at him.

“Hmm....nah. Looks like you got it, Fenn.” Talan answered as he smirked at the two of them. “Have fun.”.

“Kitty....” Fenn whined as he wrestled with Dagorlad’s hand.

“Yea’, Fen’ika?”.

“You a meanie.” Fenn pouted which caused the older boy to chuckle.

“No ‘m not, ‘m jus’ your _ori’ba’vod_.” Dagorlad says with a teasing grin as Fenn managed to actually hold his hand back. “’M jus’ trainin’ ya a bit. To not be so annoyin’.”.

“Not annoyin’! You are!”.

“Uh-huh.” Dagorlad mumbled as he grinned at the brat then blew a raspberry against his neck, resulting in a whole new fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! These two are so cute together!
> 
>  _Mando'a_ Translations:
> 
>  _Dag'ika_ \- Little Dagorlad
> 
>  _Ba'vod'ika_ \- Little cousin
> 
>  _Ori'ba'vod_ \- Big cousin, older cousin
> 
>  _Fen'ika_ \- Little Fenn


End file.
